For example, from the document DE 102 38 118 A1 an actuating mechanism for a friction clutch device is known, for the application of actuating forces, in particular engagement or disengagement forces. With the actuating mechanism the friction clutches can be actuated in the engagement or disengagement direction. The actuating mechanism comprises a first actuating element associated with a first friction clutch assembly and a second actuating element associated with a second friction clutch assembly, which can be axially displaced axially relative to an fixed supporting element in order to exert the actuating forces. The actuating elements are associated with an actuator in such manner that rotational movement imparted to a respective actuating element by the respective actuator relative to the rotationally fixed supporting element, is converted to an axial translation movement of the actuating element relative to the axially fixed supporting element.
In addition, from the document DE 103 13 382 A1 a release unit for the clutches of a dual-clutch transmission of a motor vehicle is known. This known release unit comprises two release systems for actuating the clutches, an inner release system and an outer release system being provided, which are arranged coaxially with one another. The release systems comprise ramp arrangements which are nested radially one inside the other and can move relative to one another, so that rotational movement is converted to an axial release movement. To actuate the release systems, cable-pulls, gearwheels or belt drives are provided.
Furthermore, from the document DE 10 2005 048 737 A1 another actuating device for a dual friction clutch device arranged in the drivetrain of a motor vehicle for the application of actuating forces is known, such that each friction clutch assembly is associated with an actuating element. In relation to their axial displacement relative to the supporting element, the two actuating elements are coupled by a coupling element so as to move together, so that over part of the axial displacement range of the two actuating elements, movement of one of the actuating elements in one axial direction causes the other actuating element to move in the other axial direction.
The known actuating systems have in common the disadvantage that for the conversion of rotational movement to axial movement, considerable structural space is needed for the control devices of the actuating assemblies, and this increases the structural length of the transmission.